Plumber Monkey
The Plumber Monkey is a new tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7. It jumps on bloons every two seconds, dealing three layers of damage each time. After it hits the target bloon, it jumps back to its previous position. Upgrades 1/x/x - Boots Deals five layers of damage instead of three, and creates a small shockwave (the size of a 0/0/1 Ice Monkey's radius) at impact point. This shockwave deals one layer of damage, and has infinite pierce. ($700) 2/x/x - Reflexes Jumps on bloons twice as quickly! ($1,000) 3/x/x - Pound Every other time the Plumber Monkey would jump on bloons, it instead ground pounds, which deals eight layers of damage and has 15 pierce. However, there is a one second cooldown afterwards, during which the Plumber Monkey does not attack whatsoever. ($2,100) 4/x/x - Mushroom All attacks deal four more layers of damage, and the cooldown of the ground pound is removed. ($6,000) 5/x/x - Mushroom All jump attacks are now ground pounds that deal eighteen damage at a time (5x to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons). These ground pounds create giant shockwaves that affect the entire screen and deal five layers of damage to all bloons. ($30,000) x/1/x - Shell Every four seconds, the Plumber Monkey throws a green turtle shell that bounces off of obstacles like a Juggernaut, but only has 2 pierce and deals 2 layers of damage. ($500) x/2/x - Shell The shell is now red, is thrown every two seconds, has 25 pierce, deals 5 layers of damage, and homes in on bloons. In short, an upgrade in every possible way. ($1,400) x/3/x - Shell Every 5 seconds, a spiny blue shell is thrown at the strongest bloon on screen that deals 10 layers of explosive damage in a radius equivalent to the range of an x/x/3 [[Dart Monkey (Bloons Tower Defense 7)|'Dart Monkey']]. However, since it causes an explosion, any bloon immune to explosions is immune to this as well. ($3,000) x/4/x - Block Red Shell and Spiny Shell have their cooldown reduced by 1 second each. Ability: Creates three shockwaves, with a two second delay between them. The first deals one layer of damage and stuns all non-MOAB-class bloons for 1 second, the second deals three layers of damage and stuns all non-MOAB-class bloons for 2 seconds, and the third deals eight layers of damage and stuns all non-MOAB-class bloons for 5 seconds. The final shockwave can also stun MOAB-class bloons for two seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. ($6,000) x/5/x - Finale The damage and pierce of all attacks are now doubled, and all attacks can pop every kind of bloon. The cooldown of POW Block is shortened to 40 seconds. The Plumber Monkey also gains a second ability. Ability: Fires two fireballs that swirl in a helix shape in the direction that would enable it to deal as much total damage as possible. Deals two layers of damage once every two frames while knocking bloons back as far as a 0/0/2 Super Monkey and has infinite pierce. Cooldown: 60 seconds. ($60,000) x/x/1 - Flower Gains an extra fireball attack that triggers every second, deals two layers of damage, and applies a burn effect to bloons. Each fireball has two pierce. ($500) x/x/2 - Flower Every other time the Plumber Monkey would throw a fireball, it now throws a snowball that deals one layer of damage and freezes bloons for as long as a 0/1/0 Ice Monkey freezes bloons. Each snowball has ten pierce in a burst, like a 0/1/0 Wizard Monkey. ($800) x/x/3 - Mushroom The Plumber Monkey can now reposition itself using a propeller suit, if you so choose. This is selected in the menu for a tower, similar to repositioning a Mortar Monkey. When landing, it drills down and creates a shockwave that deals three layers of damage in an area 48 units wide. ($3,500) x/x/4 - Cherry The Plumber Monkey uses a double cherry to make an identical clone of itself, effectively doubling total popping power. Additionally, they can have seperate targeting and can be repositioned seperately. This clone gains all future upgrades, but can not be upgraded on its own. However, if the main Plumber Monkey is sold or has this upgrade sold, the clone disappears. ($6,000) x/x/5 - Star An extra clone is created, Fire Flower and Ice Flower activate twice per second, and the shockwave from Propeller Mushroom is 56 units wide and deals five layers of damage. Whenever a bloon is about to leak, the main Plumber Monkey transforms into a Super Plumber Monkey and runs around the screen at the same speed as a round 200 Blue Bloon, destroying all bloons on screen below 8,000 HP before ramping. If a bloon has over 8,000 HP before ramping, 10,000 damage is dealt to it. However, during that time, it (the main Plumber Monkey) does not attack in any other way, but the clones can. This can also be triggered with Ezili's Sacrificial Totem. Cooldown of 180 seconds. ($64,000) Crosspathing Benefits * Any upgrade that increases damage or attack speed increases it for all attacks. Trivia * This tower is quite obviously based off of Mario from the iconic Super Mario series. ** Ground Pound is based off of Mario's move in many 2D and 3D platformers. ** Super Mushroom, Mega Mushroom, Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Propeller Mushroom, Double Cherry, and Super Star are all based off of items from various Mario games, including Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Super Mario 3D World. ** Green Shell, Red Shell, and Spiny Shell are all based on the items of the same name from Mario Kart. ** POW Block is based on the block of the same name, but mainly its appearance in Mario Kart Wii and Super Smash Bros. ** Monkio Finale is based on Mario's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. * Super Star costing $64,000 is a reference to the Nintendo 64, Super Mario 64, and Mario Kart 64. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers Category:Mobile Towers Category:References Category:Conception Gallery